Turkey Run!
by Teddybearanime
Summary: A small special since it's been decided that I'm on Hiatus, well... Never been announced- but now it's been announced! Just read the A/N (Not like anyone actually does! XD) But enjoy the small Oneshot (Maybe Twoshot if you all want !) and have a great TURKEY-FAMILY-THANKSGIVING DAY!


**Haruhi Suzumiya in Turkey Run!**

**Long time, no see! A plea of forgiveness to you all, but I've been very busy! I'm not to say that I'll be back right now, so I guess I should say I'm on Hiatus for a while. Man, I didn't want to become one of those authors that let school and personal stuff get in the way! Of course, I'll be writing Oneshots every now and then, and maybe get the chance to update some of my fics! **

**But again, I apologise. I'll try to get off of this Hiatus as soon as possible!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Melcancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya**

~Haruhi's POV~

I walked, swiftly, to the club, dragging Kyon behind me.

"Damn it, Kyon! Hurry up!" I grumbled, and glared back at him, he glared right back at me. Being at a hunched angle makes that glare less effective, you know!

I laughed at him, being my moody self, as I walked quicker, almost making him trip.

We arrived in front of the club's door, and I slammed it open.

"Everyone~! You know what tomorrow is, right?!" I called out, loudly, and Mikuru squeaked.

"Th-Thanksgiving break?" She stuttered, and I blinked. Putting my head on my left shoulder, as if I had a phone on it, and counting my fingers, I scoffed.

"Ok, yes, that too... But that's not what I meant!"

She squeaked again, and I sighed, frusterated.

"Thanksgiving! Th-anks-giv-ing!"

She softly smiled and blushed, "Thanksgiving..."

Kyon bonked me softly on the head, and brushed pass me. "Is that why you called us all here, dumby?"

"I'm not a dumby!" I glared at him. "Dumba-"

"Well! We can have a feast over at my cousin's villa agai-" Itsuki started.

"No!" Kyon and I both interrupted in unison. "Uh..." We both looked at each other, and then looked away.

Itsuki laughed, and Mikuru kept in a small giggle of her own, I slightly glared.

"Well! Itsuki and Mikuru the two of you can make the food, and hold the Thanksgiving party this year!" Not that we ever even had one, but whatever.

Itsuki smiled and nodded at my demand, and Mikuru slowly nodded, glancing once at Itsuki and then looking down into her lap.

Ah! That reminds me! Costumes!

I smiled, darkly, and looked at the ginger of our group.

Maybe the Turkey? A nice saucy costume, orange boot of course.

Maybe a two piece? Or a naughty and short dress? Brown gloves, too. Maybe, maybe.

Oh, this is gonna be fun!

"Haruhi? What's with that evil look?" Kyon looked at me, suspiciously.

I walked away from him and to the computer, giggling darkly, "oh, nothing~"

I'll force him into a costume this year as well.

Then the food, and the guests. I think it will just be the five of us this year. I hate crowds, too stuffy. But they aren't bad, I guess, it's just... Hanging out with the other four is just fine.

It's not like I want to get closer to Kyon.

Nope. Not at all.

~Later On~

I cursed under my breath, running late wasn't my plan. I'm never late.

This really pisses me off. How did I even allow myself to be late?

I shook my head, and calmed myself. Being late doesn't hurt anything, right? I'm gonna milk this in!

I walked slower than what my pace was before, I should just relax~ Tomorrow's break, and I'm pretty sure everyone wants to get home early. So they wouldn't possibly give me detention! If they did, I'd kick their asses, I don't wanna be stuck here either!

I looked through the windows in the school as I walked, grazing my hand on the cool walls. Passing window by window, I couldn't stop myself from thinking of Kyon...

Why Kyon of all people? It's not necessarily everyday I think of someone else, ok, that's a lie. I _am _a very generous lady afterall.

But still... Kyon... He... He's an idiot, yet I'm drawn to him no matter what. His blunt idiocy, and those sharp eyes. Aren't eyes the windows to the soul? Because whenever I look through them, he's somewhat happy. Even in my crazy little adventures that I drag everyone through, he looks happy. His words tell another story, but his eyes tell me he's happy.

I shook my head, arriving at my door, and walked in. I didn't look anyone in the eye, as the teacher glared at me for interrupting the lesson. I took strides as I went to my seat, the seat in front of mine had an occupant in it.

Kyon.

I looked into his eyes, and saw a hint of amusement in them?

What's he so amused about? I glared slightly at him, raising an eyebrow and letting the corner of my mouth twitch upwards only a bit.

Trying not to laugh is hard.

~Later~

I sighed, Mikuru had just told me that we don't have a turkey!

I seethed, and shook my head.

"No turkey? Then how do we have Turkey Day?!" I sighed, and glared at Mikuru.

"U-um... It's called Thanksgiving..."

Yuki flipped a page of her book, "_Jour de l'Action de grâce._ It is the day in which..."

It's not often Yuki speaks in the club, but the information she was getting ready to shared with everyone was... Quite... Um... Boring. And a long speech about it would ensue, so I blocked her voice out.

Sorry, Yuki.

I sat at the computer, and hooked on to the internet.

What's this?

An activity called... Turkey Run? What? I clicked on the website, and it brought me to this crappy designed website with a stupid cartoon turkey on it.

I rolled my eyes, and read what it said.

_Being held at your local activity center, a chance to win a free turkey for Thanksgiving! Hike up your boots and get ready to compete for the turkey of a lifetime!_

It still sounded like some type of dumb scam, but I cheekly grinned and stood up.

"Everyone! We've got plans for tomorrow! Bring some hiking boots, or whatever, and meet up at the park! Don't be late, we're gonna win ourselves a turkey!"

**Pfft. I'll leave the Turkey Run to your imaginations- unless anyone wants me to write the Turkey Run, that will be late though XD**

**Have a great Thanksgiving!**


End file.
